Chicken Sandwich
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: -For 1000GreenSun's Summer Reds contest- A day at the beach with the Ruffs is bound to be interesting.


**who: **Brick/Blossom

**what: **Reminiscing on how they got together.

**when: **They are currently 18 but in the flashback they are 16

**where: **a beach

**background information: **the boys have long since turned good and have grown to be close friends with the girls. Both have gone through 'puberty' and now have fingers, noses, toes and all that jazz.

**disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**words: **3,482

**rating: **T

* * *

"You remember when we got together?"

He snorted, "How could I forget? You kicked my ass at chicken."

She laughed, "Yeah, I guess I did."

_. . ._

"_Come on guys, the boys will be waiting for us!" Bubbles shouted, eagerly waiting by the edge of the stairs for her sisters to come down. _

_Buttercup walked down in a transparent green shirt and shorts over her bathing suit, sunglasses perched on her head, "Please Bubbles, if anything, we'll be on time and the boys will come half an hour late, chill." She told her sister, walking over to the kitchen counter and placing a bottle of sunscreen in her bag. _

_Bubbles pouted, "Come on Buttercup that happened like once!" She told her sister._

_Buttercup snorted, "And knowing them it will happen again," She said, "Hey have you seen my sunglasses?" She asked, looking around the living room for her glasses. _

_Bubbles giggled, "Buttercup they're on your head." She said, taking the sunglasses off her sister's head and handing them to her._

_Buttercup's face flushed, "Oh whoops," She said, taking the glasses from her sister, "Tell me again why I agreed to go to this?" She asked, flopping down on the couch, placing her feet up on the coffee table. _

"_Because you love the beach!" Bubbles reminded her. _

_Buttercup groaned, "Oh yeah, that's why. Where the hell is Blossom? She's the reason why we're going to this thing anyway!" She asked, looking at the stairs waiting for her redheaded sister to come down them. _

_Bubbles shrugged, "I dunno, she said she was going to take a while." She said, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge. Buttercup threw her head back and groaned. _

"_I'm here, ready!" Blossom said, bouncing down the stairs in a pink sundress over her bathing suit, glasses hanging off the neck of her dress and flip flops in her hands._

"_It's about time!" Buttercup said, getting up from the couch, "Let's go!" _

_Bubbles raised an eyebrow, "Just a minute ago you were wondering why you agreed to this and now you want to go?" _

_Buttercup shrugged, "Eh, I can at least try to get some peaceful time before the idiots show up." She explained. Bubbles and Blossom rolled their eyes at their sister._

"_Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bubbles said excitedly._

_. . ._

"_See I told you guys they would be late!" Buttercup said as they arrived at the beach to find their counterparts to be nowhere in sight. _

"_Well then, let's find a place to sit since we're waiting for them, this place is crowded." Blossom said, shielding her eyes as she looked over the crowded beach for a place big enough for all six of them to relax. _

"_Hey girls, look over there!" Bubbles pointed to a large empty spot by the water. _

"_Perfect! Come on girls; let's get it before someone else does." Blossom said, quickly flying over to the spot, her sisters in tow. _

"_Race ya?" Buttercup said, Blossom and Bubbles looked at each, smiled and nodded. _

"_One, two, three, go!" Blossoms shouted and they shot off, speeding towards the empty area, leaving trails of pink, green and blue in their wake. _

"_Ha, I win!" Bubble shouted as she landed on the sandy ground. Blossom and Buttercup landed beside simultaneously. _

"_Dammit!" Buttercup said pouting a bit; Blossom laughed and began to unpack their stuff. _

"_Good job Bubbles, now let's start setting up." She said and they nodded. They unpacked their beach chairs and blankets. Bubbles flew over to their car and brought back the cooler full of food. Blossom spread out the blankets and placed the chairs on top of them. Buttercup took out the umbrellas and attempted to place them in the sand. _

"_Go in!" She muttered as she tried to make the umbrellas stay upright. _

"_Need some help, Butterbutt?" A deep voice said from behind her and she shot up, startled. _

"_Butch!" She said, floating above him. _

_He smirked, "That's my name don't wear it out." Buttercup rolled her eyes and floated down, landing beside him, punching his shoulder as she did so. _

"_Ow what was that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder. _

"_For scaring me." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. _

_He stuck his tongue out at her, "Well fine I guess you don't want my help setting up then." He said, turning around and beginning to walk away. _

_Buttercup sighed, "Butch wait," She called after him, he turned around and looked at her, "I need help." She said, looking down. He grinned and walked over to help her. _

"_That's what I thought." He said, helping her stick the umbrellas up. _

_Meanwhile, Blossom had finished her part of setting up and was stretched out on one of the beach chairs, a book already in her hands and headphones in her ears. _

"_Geez Blossy, even at the beach you read. How much more boring can you get?" A voice said from right next to her ear, snatching the book away from her. Blossom jumped, looking to her right to see bright red eyes just centimeters away from her own pink ones. _

_She ignored the flipping sensation in her stomach from being so close to him and said, "Brick, what did I say about scaring me? And I'm not boring!" She defended. _

_He laughed, "Yes you are, all you do is read, I mean honestly Blossy, you're at the beach! Do something else!" He said, throwing the book towards his bag, which he had put next to hers. _

_She scowled, "I happen to enjoy reading you know." She pointed out. _

_He rolled his eyes, "I know that, but really do something else!" He said, waving his hands in the air. _

"_Like what?" She asked._

_He sat down next to her and thought for a while before finally saying, "Make me a sandwich." He said, grinning proudly. _

_She scoffed, "And why in the world would I do that?" She asked._

_He smirked, "Because I'm a sexy beast." He said. _

_She raised an eyebrow, "In what world?" She retorted._

"_This one." He replied. _

_Blossom looked at him, "Yeah . . . no." She said. _

_He pouted, "Oh come on Blossy, please?" _

"_No."_

"_Pretty please?"_

"_No."_

"_With a cherry on top? And you know you love cherries." _

"_No."_

"_Come on Blossy, I'm practically begging here!"_

"_Good for you."_

"_Come on Blossy, it's just a sandwich."_

"_Then go make it yourself."_

"_But I don't wanna!" _

"_Well why do I have to?"_

"_Because I want you to!"_

"_Brick that makes no sense."_

"_Yes it does!"_

"_No it doesn't."_

"_Does."_

"_Doesn't." _

"_Does."_

"_Doesn't."_

"_Does."_

"_Doesn't."_

"_Does."_

"_Doesn't."_

"_Does."_

"_Brick, we're fighting like a married couple."_

"_So will you make me a sandwich?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Fine." He sighed defeated. She smirked victoriously and leaned back in her chair. _

_Brick looked at her, "But you still can't read." She glared at him._

"_Why don't you go annoy Boomer or something?" She asked him. He looked over at his blue brother was currently . . . busy with Bubbles._

"_Yeah, I rather not be permanently scarred." He said turning back to Blossom. _

_She looked over to Bubbles and understood what he was talking about, "Ah." She said, nodding in understanding. _

"_Well then what do you want do?" Brick asked her. _

"_I don't know what do you want to do?" She replied. _

"_I don't know what do you want to do?" He said back. _

"_I don't know that's why I'm asking you!" She pointed out. _

"_Well I asked you first!" He retorted. _

_She looked at him, "Well now I'm asking."_

_He smiled at her, causing those darned butterflies to erupt in her once again, "Blossy we're getting nowhere." _

_She huffed, "I know that." _

_He leaned back on his elbows, "So what do you want to do?" He asked. _

"_Brick!" He chuckled._

"_What? I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" He defended. _

_She narrowed her eyes at him, "But asking me pointless questions isn't exactly helping now, is it?" She asked him. _

_He wriggled his eyebrows, "Or is it?" She groaned and threw a towel at his face. He laughed again, sending more flurries through her_

'_Geez, what is this boy doing to me?' She thought to herself desperately._

"_What are you listening to anyway?" He asked, looking at her earphones, which were still in her ears. Blossom could feel hat creeping up the sides of her neck, she was so absorbed in her conversation she had completely forgotten that her music was still playing. _

_She fumbled, trying to listen to the song that was currently playing, trying to see what song it was, "Uh, She's so High." She said finally. _

_He raised an eyebrow, "She's so High?" He asked skeptically. _

"_Yeah by Tal Bachman?" She replied, "Wanna listen?" She asked, taking out on of her earphones and offering it to him. He shrugged and put it in. _

"'_Cause she's so high . . . High above me. She's so lovely, she's so high . . . Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc and Aphrodite~" The song played. _

"_This song's not that bad, though I was expecting something more along the lines of sex, alcohol and getting laid." Brick joked, giving Blossom's earphone back to her. She rolled her eyes and took the earphone back. _

"_Not all songs are about that stuff you know." She told him. _

_He snorted, "Well obviously." He replied, lying back down on the blanket. The two redheads fell into a comfortable silence; Blossom sat listening to her music while Brick lay beside her chair, arms folded behind his head like a pillow, staring at the sky. _

_Unbeknownst to the both of them, their thoughts were very similar. Both felt puzzled at the strange feelings building up inside of them, the butterflies that flew around in their stomachs when the other laughed or smiled the blankness in their heads when they realized it was because of them. It was all foreign to the reds. Of course they had boyfriends and girlfriends before respectively, but none of them had triggered this kind of reaction from them. _

"_Hey guys, how about a game of chicken?" Butch called, walking over to them, disturbing their puzzled thoughts. _

"_Huh? Oh yeah sure." Brick said snapping out of his thoughts and propping himself onto his elbows. _

"_Well I guess it's better than reading." Blossom said, shooting a pointed glare at Brick who smirked at her. _

"_Yeah I guess you finally found something to do Blossy." He teased. _

_Butch and Buttercup looked at their redheaded siblings weirdly, not really getting what was going on between their two leaders._

_Buttercup raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh okay then, will one of you go and break up the two lovebirds over there because I really don't feel like losing my lunch."_

_Blossom looked up at Buttercup, "I'll go do it. I know Brick will be too lazy to get off his ass and do it." She said, heaving herself off of her chair and sauntering over to the two blues, who were now cuddling. _

"_Hey, I am not lazy!" Brick shouted after her. _

_She turned her head to look at him, "Yes you are." She said before continuing to walk over to the blues. Brick huffed and got up. _

"_Hey guys, hate to break up your little moment here, but the rest of us are playing chicken, want to join us?" Blossom asked, breaking the two lovebirds out of their little fantasy world. _

"_Sure!" Bubbles said, perking up and jumping up onto her feet. _

_Boomer looked a bit ticked at having been disrupted form his alone time with Bubbles but seeing how excited she was for the game agreed, "Sure I guess." He muttered, getting up from his spot and standing next to Bubbles, taking her hand in his. Blossom smiled and led the two blues back to the others. _

"_Okay so the rules?" Bubbles asked when they got there._

_Butch answered this question, "Same rules as chicken, but no counterpart pairing, sibling pairs are accepted. Winner goes against the remaining team. Got it?" Everyone nodded. _

"_Blossom, can we be a team?" Bubbles asked. _

_Blossom smiled, "Sure Bubbles."_

_Boomer pouted at this, he turned to go ask one of his brothers to be on his team but when he turned to them he already saw that they were smirking viciously at him, "Sorry bro, looks like you're left with Butterbutt." Butch said, throwing an arm around Brick who in turn punched him in the stomach. _

_Boomer flipped off his brothers and approached Buttercup, "Looks like we're partners." He said, shoving his hands in his pocket. _

_Buttercup smiled at him, she knew the blue ruff was slightly intimidated by her and she didn't want that, partners who were scared of each other did not win, "Looks like, but no worries, we're going to crush them all!" She cheered. Boomer raised an eyebrow at the enthusiastic green puff. _

"_Okay so who goes first?" Blossom asked from her spot next to Bubbles. _

"_Rock, paper, scissors?" Boomer suggested. No one had any objections to that so they agreed to settle this by rock, paper, scissors. One person from each team stepped up and the three people formed a triangle. _

_It was Butch against Blossom against Boomer._

"_Ready? Rock, paper, scissors says shoot!" Bubbles chanted. Butch and Boomer both had rocks while Blossom had scissors. _

"_Damn." Blossom muttered._

"_It's okay, we'll cream the winner!" Bubbles said, trying to cheer up her sister. Blossom smiled at her sister, thankful she was so enthusiastic about the whole thing._

_The two teams argued for a short while to decide who would go on top, while Bubbles and Blossom rested for a bit watching the two teams. IT was finally decided that Brick would be on the bottom and Butch would be on his shoulders and Buttercup would be on Boomer's shoulders. _

_It was going to be a battle of the greens. _

"_Okay, I'll referee." Blossom said, standing up from her chair and walking into the water where the two teams stood ready. _

"_One, two, three, go!" Blossom shouted and the two green lunged for each other. They were in a hand lock, both were struggling to gain an advantage but they were evenly matched._

"_Go Buttercup!" Bubbles cheered from the side._

_Brick struggled to keep the green ruff on his shoulders, "Come on man, win this already!" HE growled through gritted teeth. _

_Butch looked down at his brother, "It ain't exactly a walk in the park you know!" He growled back. Buttercup used his temporary distraction to try a take the advantage. She pushed on his hands with all her might but Butch quickly realized what she was doing and returned the push with equal amount of force. _

"_Not so fast Butterbutt." He said, smirking and Buttercup growled at him. _

"_What's with all the growling?" Bubbles whispered to Blossom, who just shrugged. Butch then smirked and tightened his grip on Buttercup's hands. _

"_What are you doi-"She began to ask but before she could finish, he pulled on her hands, causing both her and Boomer to stumble forward. Brick caught on and moved backwards, Butch pulling Buttercup and Boomer with him. Butch then yanked hard and Brick jumped back, making Buttercup and Boomer fall down. _

_They surfaced and glared at the two brothers who were cheering gleefully, "Dammit." Buttercup muttered dragging herself out of the water, Boomer following her with a matching expression. _

"_We won, we are the champions! You can't beat us and our totally awesome chicken ruling strategies! We are your owners!" Butch cried happily, doing a weird happy dance along with it. Brick just laughed beside his brother. Buttercup glared at Butch and shot a laser beam at his stomach. _

"_Oof!" He said, before landing on his ass in the water._

_Buttercup smirked, "That's what you get." She told, placing a hand on her hip. He just stuck his tongue out at her. _

_Blossom smiled, "Okay guys, its Bubbles and I against Brick and Butch." She said walking into the water. _

"_Blossom, you're going on my shoulders right?" Bubbles asked and Blossom nodded._

"_Okay let's win this! This is going to be a piece of cake!" Butch hollered, getting up back onto his feet. He jumped back onto Brick's shoulders but Brick quickly threw him, making him land on his ass once more. _

"_What the hell man?" Butch cried, rubbing his head. _

_Brick smirked "My turn," He said. Butch grumbled and got up. For this round, Blossom was on Bubbles shoulders and Brick was on Butch's shoulders. It was another counterpart battle, this time it was the Reds. _

"_I'm refereeing." Boomer said. Everyone nodded._

"_One, two, three, go!" _

_Brick lunged at Blossom, who caught his hands and began to push against them. It was a fairly even match, sometimes Brick would gain the advantage sometimes Blossom would gain the advantage but it was a stalemate, neither could get the other to do more than stumble. _

_After five minutes, both teams were pressed up against each other, "Hey Blossom, you wanna hurry it up, up there? This isn't the most fun down here." Bubbles called from underneath her, squirming a bit from being so close to Butch._

"_Yeah man, it's no fiesta down here, just push her down already!" Butch said, obviously feeling the same way too. Back at the beach, Buttercup had to practically restrain Boomer from ripping his brother's head off. _

"_Boomer, it's just a game!" She cried, pulling him back. _

_Brick and Blossom just ignored them, still trying to gain the advantage. They glared at each other, both having pretty similar thoughts. _

'_Go down already!' Blossom thought. Pretty soon they were nose to nose, still pushing. _

"_Goddamit, why can't they just use a plan or something? This is getting them nowhere!" Buttercup grumbled, still trying to hold back Boomer. _

_Something stirred inside the two reds as they realized how close they really were. Blossom could count the tiny freckles that were splattered across Brick's face which were actually kind of cute. Brick was close enough that he could see that Blossom's eyes weren't a hot pink but more like a really bright rose pink. They stopped glaring at each other and their gazes softened. _

"_Wow, he's really cute.' She thought._

'_Damn, she's gorgeous.' He thought. _

_Blossom was the first to regain her sense and quickly using Brick's momentary distraction, she pushed his hands really hard and Bubbles sensing that it was time for them to act, kicked Butch in the shin. Both boys cried out as they fell down. _

"_We won!" Bubbles cheered. Blossom hopped down from her sister's shoulders and smiled. _

"_Yeah I guess we did." She said, looking at two boys, piled up on the shore. Bubbles laughed and hugged her sister. _

"_And Blossom and Bubbles are the winners!" Boomer shouted walking over to the two girls. _

"_Congratulations Bubbles." He said and kissed her. Blossom immediately felt really awkward and walked out of the water and went to stand by her other sister._

"_Woohoo, way to go Blossom! You showed those guys!" Buttercup cheered, throwing her fists in the air. Blossom just laughed. _

_Blossom looked over at Butch and Brick who were dragging themselves out of the water. Butch walked over to the rest of the group but Brick had decided to walk a bit farther._

'_Where is he going?' Blossom wondered. She looked around and saw that no one was paying any attention to her and she quickly slipped away from the group and went to go follow Brick. _

"_Brick, wait up!" She called. He turned around and smirked. _

"_Hey Blossy, what's up?" He asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his wet trunks. _

_She walked up to him, "I just wanted to say, that was a good game." She said even though that really wasn't the reason why she had followed him, heck she wasn't even sure why she had followed him. _

"_That's it?" He asked, Blossom could have sworn that there was a trace of disappointment in his voice. _

_Blossom rubbed her arm, "I guess so." She said awkwardly and then turned around to leave. Brick watched her as she left. _

'_Dammit.' He thought and quickly reached out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She spun around and crashed into his chest, she looked at him evidently surprised. _

"_You have really pretty eyes you know that right?" He said before crashing his lips to hers. _

_. . ._

"So Blossy, want to make me a sandwich now?"

She smiled, "The answer is still no, Brick."

"Please?"

She sighed, "Fine." She said, getting up.

"Wait." He pulled her back down and planted a big kiss on her lips, "Okay now you can go." She smiled and slapped his shoulder with a nearby pillow.

"Love you." He called after her as she left.

She chuckled, "Love you, too."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! R&R?**


End file.
